1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel having a high response speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image and a backlight assembly supplying a light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The array substrate includes a pixel electrode, and the opposite substrate includes a common electrode facing the pixel electrode.
Various liquid crystals, such as a nematic liquid crystal, a smetic liquid crystal, and a cholesteric liquid crystal, are used in the liquid crystal display panels. The nematic-type liquid crystal material is widely used in liquid crystal display panels. A tilt angle of the nematic liquid crystal is controlled by an electric field formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and a light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is controlled according to the tilt angle of the nematic liquid crystal. Also, the brightness of the liquid crystal display panel using nematic liquid crystal material depends on the thickness of the liquid crystal layer, i.e. a cell-gap of the liquid crystal display panel and an anisotropic refractive index of the liquid crystal. Therefore, in order to improve brightness and viewing angle of a liquid crystal display panel, a uniform cell-gap of the liquid crystal display panel and an isotropic refractive index of the liquid crystal are required.
Recently, in order to prevent a deterioration in the viewing angle and overcome a cell-gap dependency, a liquid crystal display panel having a blue-phase liquid crystal has been suggested. A liquid crystal display panel having a blue-phase liquid crystal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,194. The blue-phase liquid crystal has a characteristic where an anisotropic refractive index is changed into an isotropic refractive index in accordance with the level of a voltage applied thereto. Thus, the blue-phase liquid crystal improves the viewing angle and provides increased response speed of the liquid crystal display panel. However, a liquid crystal display panel using a blue-phase liquid crystal requires a high driving voltage.